Conventional mittens which are worn for warmth usually provide more protection against cold than a glove having individual fingers. Such mittens, however, lack the feel imparted by a fingered glove and will tend to "blouse". That is, the hand of the wearer may be clenched inside the mitten but the mitten will tend to remain in a straightened position making it difficult to hold items, as for example ski poles.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a glove construction which will provide the warmth of the conventional mitten without the objectionable "blousing" feature and at the same time provide the feel and flexibility of a fingered glove.
Conventional mittens further have round or oval fingertip configurations which inhibit easy grasping of items such as ski poles. It is therefore a further object of my invention to provide a glove construction in the form of a mitten which has a square end for accommodating the natural fingertip profile when a hand is grasping an item.